


Live for Us

by LE0S



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LE0S/pseuds/LE0S
Summary: Dicen que las almas gemelas se reencuentran vida tras vida para estar juntas por siempre.El espíritu de Ash tiene algo pendiente que discutir con Eiji.Este One Shot se coloca poco después de los acontecimientos de Garden Of Light
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 4





	Live for Us

Aún recuerda el día en el que recibió tan desgarradora noticia. Estaba devastado, al principio no lo podía creer, no lo quería creer, el gran e invencible Ash Lynx, asesinado por Lao Yen Tai con una misarable apuñalada en el estómago.

La última vez que logró ver su rostro, fue después de recibir aquella bala en el abdomen, mientras este le pedía con la mirada llena de angustia que resistiera, jamás consiguió despedirse propiamente de él. Y a casi nada de haber llegado a tierra nipona regresó a Nueva York con la esperanza de encontrarse con él otra vez, no estaba preparado en absoluto para lo consecutivo. Definitivamente aquel suceso cambió su vida por completo.

Si bien, la muerte del joven Lynx había dejado un gran hueco en la vida de todos sus amigos y seres queridos, mediante el tiempo pasaba, lograron hacerle frente a lo ocurrido, para superar tan traumáticos eventos, tanto la muerte de Ash, cómo la guerra contra Dino Golzine, en la que se derramó tanta sangre, en la que todos tuvieron que participar para salvar sus pellejos y combatir la gran red de corrupción e injusticia que amenazaba con gobernar el país. Habían pasado por tanto. Eso no significa que olvidaron a Ash, no, en realidad nadie había olvidado a Ash, quedó muy marcado en el corazón de cada persona con la que se relacionó. Pero estaba claro que habían dejado el oscuro pasado disiparse con el tiempo. Sin embargo, Eiji, parecía estancado en todo lo relacionado con Ash, su cambio tan radical después de la muerte de su amigo era horriblemente notorio, ya no era el mismo de antes.

Sing y él se habían vuelto demasiado cercanos. El chino había estado cuidando de Eiji todos estos años desde que este se mudo a Nueva York.

Eiji se había convertido en un reconocido fotógrafo cuya galería era bastante admirada por el público, las personas decían sentir una inexplicable calidez y amabilidad emanando de los trabajos del japonés.

“¡ASH ESTÁ MUERTO! ¿¡POR QUE NO PUEDES ACEPTARLO, EIJI?! ¡ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡MALDICIÓN, DÉJALO IR! Yo... quiero que seas feliz de nuevo”

Escuchaba la voz de Sing repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza, cómo esas palabras salieron de su boca con desespero, para después acercarse y abrazarlo gentilmente.

No podía evitar sentirse tan malditamente culpable.  
Desde el principio lo supo, esa carta, había sido la causante de su perdición. Sabía lo terrible que Sing se sentía, el hecho de que su hermano Lao haya actuado de esa manera, el hecho de haber perdido a este mismo en ese momentáneo duelo con Lynx, había hundido al menor en un profundo abismo, más sin embargo, Eiji no había intentado liberarlo de culpa. Por un momento sintió perder esa amable bondad que lo caracterizaba e ignoró el dolor de los demás, y solo se concentro en el suyo propio. Eso lo hacía sentir tan abatido. Sing le insistía que ni por asomo siguiera tachandose de esa forma, que todos habían salido lastimados por igual, sin haber ningún culpable más que aquellas despiadadas personas que les hicieron la vida imposible. Pero Eiji parecía no creerlo.

Toda esa carga de conciencia sumando a qué después de la partida de Ash, Eiji sentía que le habían arrancado un cacho de el. Era increible cómo después de siete años, Eiji aún conservaba la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con el rubio, con que este se apareciera cómo por arte de magia frente a sus ojos.

A pesar de tener una vida estable, muchas veces sentía ahogarse en un gran océano de aflicción, mientras potentes olas lo hundían más y más. Sus personas cercanas solían decir que ya no era aquel chico cálido e inocente que conocieron, pero él siempre lo negaba, decía que solo había madurado, que podía seguir adelante con su vida, que no se preocuparan más por él, pero en el fondo, sabía que no era del todo así. Se sentía tan vacío por dentro.

Y ahí estaba el azabache, sentado en el piso de su estudio mientras observaba las fotografías del apuesto Aslan Jade Callenreese, esas que tomó hace tantos años atrás y había escondido después para que los recuerdos no lo atormentaran. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras sostenía en sus manos aquella foto del joven postrado en el enorme ventanal del departamento que compartieron durante toda su travesía con Banana Fish.

Joder cuánto le hacía falta, claro que le hacía falta. Recordaba las veces que dijo que era capaz de volver a ser cómo antes y se sintió aún más culpable por mentirle a esas personas que realmente se preocupaban por el; Sing, Ibe, Max, Jessica, e incluso los ahora ex pandilleros, esos quienes estuvieron bajo el ala de Lynx.

Los recuerdos venían de a montón, la vez que le dispararon al pequeño Skip, la vez que Shorter fue asesinado a manos de Arthur y Golzine, porque aunque muchos decían que Ash había sido el asesino de Shorter, él nunca fue el culpable, esos hijos de puta los torturaron hasta que este no tuvo otra opción.

Había cometido una tontería, tan sumido en sus sentimientos se dejo llevar por estos, realmente perdió la cabeza y minutos atrás ingirió casi todo un frasco completo de píldoras para dormir, honestamente no sabía ni lo que hacía, no sabía lo que esperaba conseguir con esto. El llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y poco a poco sentía cómo se debilitaba hasta caer completamente inconsciente.

.

La tranquilidad lo rodeo, pero no duró ni dos segundos ya que empezó a escuchar murmullos sin sentido, todo estaba oscuro, no sentía nada. De repente, el pelinegro logro abrir los ojos pero antes de que pudiera ver cualquier cosa se vió obligado a cerrarlos de nuevo por una potente y extraña luz blanca que se abría justo en frente de él, esta era bastante cegadora, y por sus párpados cerrados se reflejo cómo aquella luz envolvía su cuerpo entero para después inundarse en un silencio acogedor. Sintió una suave brisa pegar contra su piel, dudoso abrió los ojos para así encontrarse recostado en un fresco césped, se levantó cómo pudo y empezó a ver a su alrededor. Estaba rodeado de un hermoso campo, el sol resplandecía maravillosamente, y la sensación de paz que sentía en aquel lugar era tan relajante. Se sorprendió aún más cuando se dió cuenta de que su cuerpo había cambiado, se veía otra vez cómo cuando tenía 19 años. Una linda camisa blanca abotonada vestía su torso.

La confusión se apoderó de él, no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, o si solo estaba soñando.

Abrió paso adelante entre toda la llanura, no sabía a dónde iba pero su curiosidad fue más grande, giró sobre sus talones por toda la extensión del territorio para visualizar mejor, era tan magnífico, el cielo increíblemente azulado, el pasto tan igual de verdoso que en los dibujos de los niños, un suave y agradable viento hacía balancear el gran follaje de los altos árboles, y todo parecía estar amurallado por grandes y bellas montañas que se veían a la lejanía. ¿Acaso está en el paraíso? ¿En el denominado “afterlife”?

Siguió caminando por todo el paisaje, parecía un hermoso lugar sin fin, dónde todo era sereno, dónde podías perderte y olvidarte de todo. Conforme iba caminando la sensación de armonía seguía aumentando, sin poder evitarlo sonrió ligeramente.

De repente, topo con otro campo, un enorme campo de trigo cuyo color contrastaba con la interminable llanura verde por la que estaba caminando hace unos segundos, pudo observar cómo hermosas gaviotas volaban libremente, desde muy lejos, hasta dónde él estaba, para después perderse en el infinito cielo azul. Siguió caminando mientras ocasionalmente rozaba sus dedos contra las suaves plantas de trigo. Cuando en eso, vió una figura emerger desde casi al otro lado del enorme sembradío, la cuál parecía encaminarse a él, la figura se veía tan pequeña desde tal distancia que no podía reconocerla. Con curiosidad comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia esta. Mientras más se acercaba la silueta se hacía más distinguible. Hasta que por fin pudo reconocer algo. Dios mío en ese momento sintió cómo si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica.

—¡¿Ash?! —gritó, ya que aún estaba a una notable distancia.

—Eiji..—la extraña persona alzó el rostro, entonces por fin pudo verlo. Aquel cabello rubio, esa piel pálida, esos ojos esmeralda que tanto resaltaban, no había cambiado nada. Este le sonreía de la manera más tierna que jamás haya visto.

—¡Ash! —olvidandose de todo, ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el otro. Lágrimas en ambos ojos amenazaban con salir.

Y cuando por fin estuvieron frente a frente sin pensarlo dos veces encontraron sus cuerpos en un apretado y cálido abrazo. Ambos se sostenían cómo si la vida dependiera de ello, sentían que se iban a quebrar los huesos, pero era lo que menos importaba. Se soltaron a llorar, cómo si las palabras que nunca consigueron dedicarse en vida, se pronunciaran con el llanto, lloraban sin mostrar indicios de parar. Hasta que uno de ellos pudo hablar.

—Maldita sea, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado —Eiji musitó apenas entendible por su quebrada voz— Creí que me volvería loco...

—Eiji...lo siento, lo siento tanto —el rubio apretaba al mayor contra su cuerpo —Si yo hubiera sabido...—fue interrumpido. El japonés se aparto y puso ambas manos en los hombros de Ash de una forma algo brusca.

—¿¡Dónde haz estado!? ¿¡De verdad he conseguido verte de nuevo?! ¿¡O es todo esto producto de mi imaginación?! —decía casi gritando por la confusión y el despecho.

—Eiji escúchame por favor...—la voz del ojiesmeralda, estaba casi igual de quebrada que la de Eiji. Puso ambas manos en las mejillas del más bajo, acercándolo a su rostro, pero este se alejó, empujándolo un poco.

—¿¡Sabías que vendría aquí!? ¡¿Me estabas esperando?! ¿¡Que es todo esto?! ¡¿Por que te apareces así de la nada después de tantos añ...—un pálido y largo dedo se posó sobre sus labios, indicándole guardar silencio.

—¡Eiji! Escúchame ahora mismo —su tono cambió, alzó un poco la voz, se veía bastante molesto— Que demonios se te cruzó por la cabeza...—el de ojos oscuros suspiro mientras bajaba la cabeza desanimado ¿Así que eso era? ¿Ash sabía que el...

—Claro que lo sé —dijo cómo si le leyera la mente— Escucha, se que está situación es muy delicada, pero no quiero ver qué intentas terminar con todo esto de esa forma. No soporto ver cómo te haces daño.

—No lo entiendes, yo...— lo interrumpió. Ash sabía todo lo que sentía el japonés.

—Claro que lo hago —lo tomó por los brazos y lo acerco hacia él— Eiji, me ayudaste demasiado, no es justo que te sientas de esta forma. Me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo cuando te tuve a mi lado, desde el momento que te conocí, me hiciste ver que hay esperanza incluso para alguien cómo yo que toda su vida vivió en un basurero —recordó cómo Eiji solía calmarlo cada vez que sentía que sus demonios del pasado y presente lo acechaban, cómo la vez que lloro en su regazo y le pidió entre sollozos que se quedara a su lado. Sonrió para si mismo —Me enseñaste que no todo estaba perdido en un mundo lleno de violencia y caos cómo lo era el mío, eres la única persona en la que yo confiaba con todo mi ser, la única con la que me sentía seguro, y la única que fue capaz de ver más allá de “Ash Lynx” la bestia indomable a la que todos temían. Eras mi único confort.

—Aquella carta... si no te la hubiera dado no habrías bajado la guardia en el momento en que Lao te apuñaló, si no hubiera mandado a Sing a que te la diera...probablemente... — volvió a interrumpir.

—Aquella carta me hizo experimentar la mayor felicidad que haya sido capaz de sentir en toda mi vida —las mejillas de Eiji enrojecieron un poco— No sabes todo lo que me hiciste sentir. Ese momento en el que se separa el alma del cuerpo, fue muy feliz para mi, Eiji, todo gracias a aquella carta, a ti, a tus palabras tan puras que fueron cómo una gran ola de calidez para mí, en ese momento me sentí en el puto paraíso. —de tan solo recordar aquel acontecimiento quería sonreír cómo un idiota.

—Eso no es todo. Desde que te perdí no he vuelto a ser el mismo, de verdad es una tortura ya no tenerte a mi lado. ¿Por que...—a Ash le dolía escuchar la quebrada voz del mayor.

—Lo se, y lo siento, a veces me siento tan jodidamente mal por haber tomado tan estúpida decisión, creí que alejándote de mi te protegería y que yo merecía morir. La verdad es que al último momento rogué con todas mis fuerzas que alguien viniera a salvarme, una chispa de esperanza llegó a mi y me hizo creer en un futuro a salvo junto a ti, lo único que quería era volver a verte de nuevo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Prometí destruir a todo aquel que te hiciera daño, pero yo mismo te hize daño con mi maldita decisión.

—Ash no...

—Pero entiendo que el tiempo no es reversible, yo ya estoy fuera de este mundo. Por fin me libere de alguna forma todo el pasado que me atormentaba, quiero que tú hagas lo mismo y superes todo esto.

—¡Y lo dices así! —Eiji se molestó— Yo...no se si sea capaz de olvidarte.

—¡No tienes que olvidarme! No es necesario olvidarme para superarme, Eiji. Es más, te pediría de favor que no me olvidaras — una sonrisa juguetona se dibujo en su rostro, joder, se sentía tan egoísta a veces— Pero, tienes que prometer, que dejaras de culparte a ti mismo y vivirás genuinamente el resto que te queda en la tierra, quiero que vivas cómo siempre quisiste. Si te soy sincero yo tampoco he podido descansar completamente, porque se que tu no estás bien.

—Yo...—El más alto no se cansaba de interrumpir al japonés.

—Nunca te lo dije cara a cara en vida, pero desde la primera vez que te ví y me pediste sostener mi arma, había algo en ti que me hizo confiar plenamente, tu aura era completamente diferente al de las demás personas que me rodeaban, llena de inocencia y calidez. Contigo me sentía yo mismo, contigo me olvidaba de toda la mierda que me sofocaba día a día, siempre fuiste tan genuino, tan sincero, tan cálido, y tan comprensivo conmigo que sentía que alguien cómo yo no te merecía —el azabache sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento — Caí flechado ante ti, los demás nunca entendieron lo que pasaba entre nosotros y solo trataban de convencerme de alejarte de mi... lamentablemente me deje influenciar por algunas de sus palabras y formaron un gran papel para que yo tomara la decisión de irme de este mundo —tomó a Eiji por las mejillas y juntó ambos rostros hasta rozar sus narices— Perdóname por no haber sido capaz de quedarme a tu lado, y dañarte de esta manera. Pero te prometo que después, después de que completes esta vida, nos volveremos a encontrar.

—¿Como estás tan seguro? —el tono de Eiji era apagado.

—Confía en mi, se lo que te digo. Ahora prométeme lo que te pedí. Por favor, Eiji —el cálido aliento del estadounidense chocaba contra los labios de Okumura y este se ruborizó por la sensación.

—Lo...Lo prometo. —Apenas terminó la frase, el rubio se abalanzó contra el de ojos oscuros uniendo con desesperación ambos labios. Eiji cerro lentamente los ojos, entregándose al beso.

El toque era suave y casto pero ambos no estaban conformes. La ansiosa lengua de Ash rozaba los labios de Eiji, estos se separaron lentamente cumpliendo gustoso su petición. Abrieron paso a un beso húmedo y cálido, el japonés acariciaba las hebras rubias del más alto, y este envolvía sus brazos al rededor de la cintura del azabache. Ambos con las mejillas sonrosadas y esas malditas lágrimas gruesas que no querían parar de salir. Se acariciaban lo más que podían. Carajo, lo necesitaban tanto. Después de unos segundos se separaron lentamente.

—Gracias, Eiji —juntó ambas frentes— Gracias por enseñarme lo que es sentirse amado de verdad. Gracias por preocuparte por mi. Toda mi vida estuve rodeado de gente que solo se aprovechó de mi, y encontrar a alguien cómo tú, fue cómo encontrar la aguja en un pajar, me sentí tan afortunado. Gracias a ti tuve felicidad. Estoy tan agradecido de haberte encontrado en mi camino, fuiste un intenso rayo de luz que iluminó el oscuro abismo en el que yo estaba atrapado, fuiste y sigues siendo todo para mi. Yo ahora estoy mejor, no te preocupes más, y deja de sentirte culpable por todo, hermano mayor —dijo en un tono juguetón, ambos rieron— Te amo, Eiji.

—Yo también, Ash, no tienes idea de cuánto.

—Oh, mira, está apunto de anochecer —ambos miraron a su alrededor, el cielo con su característico peculiar tono de cuando está apunto de suceder la puesta del sol ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?— al meterse el sol, vas a despertar en tu mundo otra vez.

—¡No!—el japonés se aferró al cuerpo del más alto— Ash por favor no quiero estar sin ti de nuevo, ahora estoy aqui contigo después de tanto tiempo, no quiero regresar otra vez a dónde no estés tu.

—¡Eiji, tan terco cómo siempre! —dijo divertido — Tienes que volver, aún no ha llegado tu tiempo, no puedes quedarte, y ni si quiera pienses en hacer algo idiota otra vez. Todavía te queda por vivir, tienes gente que te quiere, tampoco puedes dejar solo a Buddy —Eiji sonrió ligeramente recordando a su fiel canino que había rescatado de un basurero hace algún tiempo. — Y no es justo que lo abandones todo solo por mi —el azabache se puso cabizbajo.

—Jamás conseguí despedirme de ti, tenía la esperanza de volver a verte, me dolió demasiado no ser capaz ni de decirte adiós.

—Entonces...hay que despedirnos apropiadamente esta vez —Ash tomó delicadamente al chico por la barbilla y lentamente acercaron sus rostros de nuevo.

Volvieron a besarse, Eiji enrolló ambos brazos en el cuello del menor para inclinarlo con cuidado hacia él y no tener que ponerse sobre la punta de sus pies, Ash deslizó su mano detrás del cuello del azabache para profundizar más el beso, movían sus labios con delicadeza, el aire cálido que salía accidentalmente de los pequeños suspiros entre besos golpeaba ambas pieles. Jamás se cansarian del otro, estaba claro. Cada momento que pasaban ahora mismo juntos, lo tenían que disfrutar al máximo, después de todo sería la última vez que se verían, al menos en estos cuerpos. Se separaron y Eiji no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo, Ash rodeo al mayor por la cintura con un brazo para pegarlo aún más a su cuerpo.

—Shh, no es tiempo de lamentarse. Ahora necesito escucharlo otra vez, necesito escuchar que juras todo lo que te pedí —Eiji frunció el seño.

—Si, lo juro...—Dijo Eiji mientras enterraba su cabeza en el pecho del más alto. Ash hizo una mueca, estaba claro que el japonés aún no estaba convencido del todo.

—No nos queda mucho tiempo. —el sol estaba a nada de meterse— Mereces vivir en paz ahora, Eiji, sin importar si estoy o no en el mismo mundo que tú. Después de todo, te encontraré después —Eiji solo lo miraba.

—Hace unos momentos me acabas de decir eso, y yo te vuelvo a preguntar...¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Yo te buscaré en la siguiente vida y cuando mueramos, te buscaré en la otra y te encontraré, siempre, no importa lo imposible que sea. Nada nos podrá separar por siempre —plasmó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios del azabache— Estamos conectados, alma con alma, ten en cuenta eso, cariño —le guiño un ojo y los ojos de Eiji se iluminaron — Tal vez sea ahora mi turno de decirte que mi alma estará siempre contigo—Eiji sonrió recordando aquellas palabras tan sinceras que había plasmado en aquella hoja de papel, dedicadas únicamente al rubio. —Vive por nosotros, Eiji. Vive plenamente.

—Bien. Lo prometo, prometo volver y cumplir con lo que me queda de vida, viviré libremente otra vez. ¡Viviré por ti, Ash! ¡Viviré por ambos! —el chico de ojos verdes mostró una gran blanca sonrisa. Ambos muchachos seguían llorando a mares, una mezcla entre lágrimas de felicidad, tristeza y separación.

Se envolvieron en los brazos del otro por última vez. Ash acercó su rostro al de Eiji.

—¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?

—Ni siquiera lo preguntes.

Ambos juntaron con ternura sus labios, el beso se sentía un poco más apasionado que los dos anteriores, sintiendo el calor que ambos emanaban de sus cuerpos, se aferraban tan fuerte al otro. Se separaron y sonrieron sobre sus bocas.

Y se metió el sol, el gran escenario comenzaba a desaparecer.

Todo al rededor de ellos empezaba a desvanecerse bruscamente, sonaba cómo si un montón de cristales comenzarán a romperse, y se veía cómo si aquel bello paisaje fuera un rompecabezas al cual se le estuvieran cayendo las piezas.

—Es hora de irme—el estadounidense beso con ternura la frente del japonés— Nos veremos pronto, Eiji. Estaré ansioso por verte de nuevo —tomo sus manos y dejo un casto beso sobre sus nudillos— Te estaré esperando, por siempre.

—Te amo —Eiji le dió un último abrazo.

—Yo más, cariño, yo más — juntaron cariñosamente ambas frentes y se aferraron al cuerpo del otro. En todo este tiempo no habían podido quitar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Abrazados cómo para evitar que lo inevitable sucediera, Eiji espero a que todo el paisaje se desmoronara, incluyendo a Ash.

.

Okumura despertó cómo si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada, estaba en una camilla de hospital, tenía esos aparatos conectados a su cuerpo, la habitación estaba sola. Parecía que estaba por amanecer, calculaba tal vez las 6 de la mañana. Demonios, que tontería había hecho, se sintió mal, habría preocupado a Sing, Ibe y todos los demás.

Pero entonces recordó, todo lo que acababa de experimentar. Automáticamente se sintió contento y realizado, sonrió a lo grande y se llevó una mano a la boca mientras comenzaba a llorar de felicidad. Lo que acababa de pasar había sido tan mágico, sintió que lo había llenado de fuerzas para seguir adelante, cambio su perspectiva, todo gracias a las palabras de Ash, de Aslan. Y claro que estaría feliz de vivir tranquilamente para esperar su final y reunirse de nuevo con su alma gemela. Así cómo Ash marcó un antes y un después cuando lo conoció, ahora también lo acababa de hacer, incluso aunque ya no perteneciera al mundo de los vivos, porque así de fuerte es su vínculo.

Miro hacía abajo, y justo arriba de su regazo, se encontraba aquel arete color esmeralda que había pertenecido al estadounidense, brillaba con toda fuerza. Sorprendido tomo la gema entre sus manos. Una prueba de que aquel trance había sido real y no solo un producto de su imaginación. Se aferró a la joya.

Algo lo obligó a voltear a la esquina derecha de aquel cuarto, y ahí se encontraba, la figura fantasmagórica de Ash, este sonreía y lo miraba orgulloso, Eiji no pudo evitar llorar más fuerte.

— Hasta siempre — Pronunció con una sonrisa.

La figura se desvaneció. Por fin, cada quien podría descansar en paz.

En unas horas tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, pero eso no importa, ahora mismo se encuentra hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, un hombre que está dispuesto a enmendar su error para cumplir la promesa que acababa de hacer con su eterno acompañante.

Y mientras el sol se alzaba al alba e iluminaba ligeramente el cuarto de hospital tras la cortina, un nuevo y renovado Eiji Okumura comenzaba a nacer.


End file.
